mais il est bien cout le temps des cerises
by Panda Dayo
Summary: yuuyanhe -perjalanan ke Afrika, menikmati bentangan savana.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, crypton**

 **AU, Typo(s), dll**

 **Yuu x Yanhe buat asupan pribadi**

 **I gain no profit**

* * *

Hari beranjak siang, tapi bukan berarti mobil jeep ini akan berhenti. Angin masih mendominasi, meniup helai rambut hingga tampak acak-acakan. Sesekali tangan membenahi posisi topi di atas kepala. Topi mahal, omong-omong.

"Sekarang kemana?"

"Ke daerah persebaran Singa. Dokumentasi kita masih kurang karena kemarin mendadak turun hujan. Mau tidak mau harus mengulang." hujan memang sedikit langka di Afrika, makanya itu menjadi faktor tak terduga yang dapat menginterupsi pekerjaan. Tidak ada sinyal, tidak ada alat elektronik selain kamera.

"Kita sudah ada di kawasan Timur, jauh dari kamp, tapi masih belum ada singa yang terlihat. Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah ke sini lima kali, mungkin mereka berpindah tempat, atau sedang berburu."

Rokok dinyalakan, sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mulut merah. Asap mengepul, menyaingi keluaran monoksida dari knalpot. Tangan masih menyetir dengan hati-hati. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah savana, dikelilingi oleh hewan-hewan buas yang peduli akan habitatnya. Salah bertindak, nyawa taruhannya. Sebisa mungkin laju mobil tidak begitu kencang karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi insting binatang. Ini adalah hal dasar yang harus dipelajari sebelum menjadi jurnalis atau peneliti khusus hewan seperti mereka; Yuu dan Yanhe.

Yuu adalah seorang peneliti, bertugas mengumpulkan data sebanyak mungkin soal kehidupan di alam liar Afrika. Ia datang bersama Yanhe, jurnalis kiriman dari perusahaan. Katanya, tulisannya bagus dan murah. Jaman sudah modern, tapi rupanya perbudakan tak benar-benar terhapus.

"Ada satu di depan, berhenti."

Ada singa jantan beberapa meter di depan mobil jelajah mereka. Ia sepertinya sedang memakan sesuatu karena ada darah di sekitar mulutnya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang."

"Iya, kau menang, Yanhe."

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berkolaborasi. Sudah dua atau tiga kesempatan sebelumnya. Jurnalis berperan sebagai perilis info kepada publik soal hewan yang diamati ke berbagai media, terutama yang mengkhususkan diri pada hewaniah. Semua orang ingin tahu kehidupan alam liar, selain itu jurnalis bisa memberi masukan apa-apa saja data yang penting untuk dipublikasikan dan mana yang tidak, itu sebabnya mereka juga harus turun ke lapangan langsung bersama peneliti atau yang lebih ahli agar tak terjadi miskomunikasi dan menimbulkan salah tafsir. Menjadi jurnalis itu pekerjaan berat, tahu. Apalagi untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertinya.

"Singa jantan selalu seperti itu." komentar Yanhe. "yang berburu singa betina, dan ia yang menikmatinya. Patriarki sekali."

"Kau tahu banyak juga, ya." Yuu mendengar suara jepretan kamera yang tak begitu keras dari sebelah. "ya, karena begitulah cara mereka hidup."

"Karena hewan tidak mempunyai akal?"

"Kau salah, mereka punya. Buktinya mereka bisa berburu dengan membawa hasil terbaik."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Peneliti."

Yanhe melihat hasil jepretannya yang keluar, kemudian beralih menjadi mode perekaman. Figur Singa sedikit terhalang oleh ilalang, tapi ini mungkin lebih baik, daripada mereka terlihat jelas dari arah sana.

"Omong-omong, habis Singa apa?"

"Badak? Kuda Nil? Aku sedikit lupa tapi salah satu dari itu, sepertinya."

"Untuk Kuda Nil kita kirimkan saja drone untuk lebih aman. Badak, kita pakai lensa jarak jauh."

"Setakut itukah kau dengan alam liar?" Yanhe sedikit mengejek.

"Kalau kau mati, aku yang tanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau repot sendirian."

"Sh, dia bergerak." Yanhe menunjuk depan. "dia bergabung kembali dengan haremnya. Ayo, Matsuzaki."

Mobil mereka mulai maju lagi dengan pelan-pelan, mengikuti kemana singa-singa itu pergi. Mereka bergerak dalam kawanan sekitar enam atau tujuh ekor. Satu jantan, dan beberapa betina mengikuti di belakangnya. Singa jantan adalah ikon pemimpin dalam suatu lingkaran harem miliknya, menentukan teritori, mengusir singa lain yang masuk wilayahnya, dan petarung apabila terjadi ribut-ribut karena melangkah melewati daerah sendiri berarti menantang pejantan lain. Perlu keberanian lebih untuk itu. Sedang singa betina kerjanya berburu, membawa hasil buruan mereka pasa pejantan, dan mengasuh anak-anak.

"Ada singa kecil juga ternyata." Yanhe memandang gemas.

"Dasarnya mereka kan keluarga." jelas Yuu.

"Tch, diam. Kau selalu saja merusak momen bahagiaku."

"Maafkan hamba. Nona Jurnalis."

* * *

Pekerjaan mereka selesai sekitar sore hari. Mereka mendapatkan banyak foto dan video yang bagus. Tangan profesional Yanhe sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan mungkin hasilnya lebih bagus dari jepretan drone manapun. Yuu mulai memahami, mengapa perusahaan memperbudak perempuan ini.

 _( Oh, Yuu. Kau akan jadi rendang kalau Yanhe tahu isi pikiranmu )_

"Sudah semuanya?"

"Yep. Besok kita hanya perlu menatanya. Tadi itu gawat sekali, dikejar badak." sebelum pekerjaan mereka usai, tadi mobil mereka sempat dikejar oleh beberapa ekor badak. Meski besar, mereka itu cepat. Yuu dan Yanhe tidak mau mobil lecet, apalagi sampai ganti rugi. Mobil pinjaman perusahaan, soalnya. Untung saja bisa lolos dari maut. Berada di savana seperti ini memang bahaya, meski sudah mempunyai tameng mobil jeep. Banyak hewan berbaur di sini, sangat besar kemungkinan untuk diserang secara acak dari spesies manapun. Meski itu buffalo sekalipun. Berbahagialah, mereka belum bertemu gajah hari ini.

"Data kali ini sangat bagus. Ayo, buat laporan, sayang." Yuu terkesima melihat hasil potret Yanhe.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, najis." Yanhe menjauhkan diri.

"Apa salahnya?" deliknya.

Yanhe melirik ke lain arah, seraya mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, kita kan bukan pacar."

Yuu tertawa pelan, "Kalau gitu, mau jadi pacarku?"

 _( Pipi Yuu memerah beberapa detik kemudian. Kena tampar. )_

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"Yanhe, ada waktu?" Yuu menelponnya di suatu pagi, saat hari mendung. Yuu sedang libur hari ini, hanya bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Jepang memang yang terbaik, ia hampir tidak tahan hidup di Afrika meski hanya dua minggu. Sulit air, sulit transportasi, sulit akses internet, listrik pun masih kena pemadaman bergilir. Belum lagi ancaman hewan buas dimana-mana.

 _"Kau tidak tahu jam terbang profesional sepertiku?"_ ucap Yanhe di seberang sana. Mereka sudah bertemu lebih dari dua kali, jadi wajar saja Yuu punya nomornya.

"Hei, aku hanya kesepian. Kalau sempat, mau dinner?" tawar lelaki pirang dengan harap-harap cemas.

 _"Tidak usah repot-repot, Matsuzaki."_

 **Klik.**

 _Wahai singa jantan, beritahu aku bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati seorang perempuan._

—Matsuzaki Yuu, jomblo ngenes.

* * *

A/N : kapan2 aku mau bikin fik survival di Afrika secara detil karena materinya udah punya dan tinggal dieksplor. Ini bikin sekilas doang karena kangen nulis otp wkwkw

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
